


Меня зовут Том

by rakugan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakugan/pseuds/rakugan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дневник Тома Риддла разговаривает сам с собой и с Джинни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Меня зовут Том

а вот еще был один такой  
он складывал из льдинок слово вечность  
и никак не мог дурак я бы сейчас сложил из льдинок хоть целую энциклопедию  
но мне не надо целого мира и роликовых коньков в придачу мне надо только выйти отсюда и больше ничего  
сложнее всего с буквами е и с они полукруглые где ты найдешь такие льдинки но можно было бы разбить их на маленькие осколочки раздробить в ледяную крошку и потом сыпать из горсти можно даже на клей чтобы не рассыпалось  
если рассыплется если линия сдвинется снежная королева скажет ты опять не сумел ты неудачник у тебя ничего не получается начинай сначала  
я начинаю и начинаю пожалуйста дайте мне больше льда тонны три или четыре спасибо сэр я заплачу наличными  
мне надо очень много льда я складываю слово вечность  
боюсь должен вас разочаровать у нас нет столько на складе  
всех льдов арктики не хватит чтобы сложить слово вечность  
так что вам придется остаться где вы есть может быть в будущем году мы сможем что-то для вас сделать я запишу вас в лист ожидания спасибо что обратились к нам пожалуйста следующий  
а я бы тогда вышел и сел на песок там был бы песок  
и сидел бы и считал песчинки я так уже когда-то делал чтобы чем-то заняться и убить время представлял себе пригоршни песка и считал дошел до семьсот тридцати восьми песчинок потом сбился страшно трудно их считать  
я знаю как выглядит песок помнишь ты сыпал его на страницы чтобы высохли чернила и сдувал но немного песчинок оставалось и пока дневник открыт пока есть свет я их вижу  
они неровные острые висели тут у меня вокруг  
это когда ты мне еще писал ясное дело

***  
а ты не писал уже давно  
не знаю как давно тут нет ни времени ни пространства  
и звука теперь тоже нет с тех пор как ты перестал писать  
раньше ты писал когда думал о чем-нибудь  
вроде как посоветоваться а я дурак старался думал помогу ему он меня наконец выпустит  
дурак был снежная королева никого не выпускает пока не  
сложишь слово вечность да и потом все равно нет  
зато ты меня вроде как благодарил за советы капал мне на страницы горячий шоколад чтобы я мог почувствовать вкус  
да чтоб ты сдох сволочь знал бы ты какая это пытка когда потом хочется еще и еще а больше нет  
здесь нет никакого вкуса нет запаха нет звука нет света все серое серое серое  
зачем мне твой шоколад сгодился бы и перец и даже дерьмо мне уже все равно что лишь бы что-нибудь  
тут нет ничего понимаешь ты это  
я еще верил тогда может я ему нужен он увидит какой я полезный и выпустит меня я же умный я столько могу  
плевать ты хотел на это  
ты сам умный  
потом ты однажды написал у тебя проблемы большие проблемы а я ответил пусть тебе будет так же плохо как мне добро пожаловать в ад  
и ты с тех пор ничего не писал мне потом стало так страшно я писал тебе  
прости меня прости я не буду больше делай со мной что хочешь только говори со мной я уже не знаю как перед тобой унизиться только не бросай меня пиши  
а ты меня бросил  
я писал сделай что-нибудь чтобы я умер чтобы сошел с ума я так больше не могу  
пожалей меня если не ты кто меня пожалеет кому я нужен кто поверит что я живой что я человек  
никто кроме тебя ты же все знаешь всю правду я это ты  
ты сволочь но хоть себя самого-то ты жалеешь пожалей меня  
пожалей меня расскажи мне сказку дай мне конфетку положи мне медвежонка в кроватку  
когда нас в приюте выпускали погулять в парк помнишь там был тот толстый пацан он хотел мороженое а ему не дали и он стал рыдать и сразу его мамаша побежала и купила ему мороженое  
а я был и остался приютским отродьем ко мне никто не побежит если я заплачу даже ты  
помнишь как мне ну или нам с тобой было обидно когда тому пацану купили мороженое  
как мы его ненавидели и тогда он подавился этим мороженым и так кашлял что весь посинел  
жалко не сдох  
и ты не сдох  
ничего если я когда-нибудь отсюда выйду я убью тебя тварь  
или нет не убью я похороню тебя заживо и буду сидеть и слушать как ты задыхаешься в гробу и царапаешь крышку тогда ты узнаешь  
жаль недолго но ничего ты же все равно бессмертен так что когда ты потеряешь сознание я тебя оттуда достану вылечу и опять закопаю интересно сколько ты так протянешь пока не свихнешься  
тоже будешь меня просить убей меня убей а я не дам тебе умереть да ты и не можешь потому что бессмертен вот умора  
а еще я набью тебе рот песком мне песок тебе песок все по справедливости

***  
но здесь не двое за одного а каждый сам за себя хоть будет поднят с постели твой друг хоть скажет он за тебя  
вот смешно правда стихи как про меня этого типа звали томлинсон меня тоже когда-то так звали или похоже я стараюсь не забывать его имя чтобы вспомнить свое если надо будет  
было так мило с твоей стороны когда ты еще давал мне читать книги клал книгу рядом а перо заколдовывал на копирование я так прочел всего киплинга  
а потом майн рида но на середине всадника без головы чернила закончились или еще что и потом уже ничего не было  
я так и не узнал чем там дело кончилось  
вот забавно он без головы а я без тела тоже совсем как про меня  
сейчас все книги которые написаны в мире написаны как будто про меня  
всё что есть в мире есть для меня потому что у меня ничего нет а ничего значит всё  
потому что мне сейчас без разницы и то и другое  
я тут не поверишь даже читал молитвы  
оказалось я их страшно много помню и чуть ли не половину гребаной библии наизусть еще бы три раза в день молиться в приюте тут и слабоумный выучит  
я говорил господи помоги из бездны взываю к тебе господи господи услыши меня  
я перестану колдовать я сломаю свою палочку я раскаюсь я даже стану католиком если тебе больше нравятся католики только сделай что-нибудь  
но ему тоже не было до меня никакого дела наверное потому что он пришел спасать погибших овец дома израилева а не дневники  
там про дневники вообще не было ни слова только про овец  
овцы дают нам молоко и шерсть и еще бараньи тефтели и агнца божьего взявшего грехи мира  
интересно какие на вкус тефтельки из агнца  
господи ты слышишь я кощунствую порази меня молнией низвергни меня в геенну огненную только вынь меня отсюда сделай что-нибудь  
не сделал

***  
_31 августа 1992 года  
Начинаю вести дневник._

мне все время мерещатся эти голоса  
я их давно не слушаю все равно бесполезно а когда-то начинал кричать изо всех сил и что толку они тут же исчезали  
даже если кому-то случайно этот дневник попал бы в руки все равно читатель просто ужаснулся и бросил бы его решил что это розыгрыш  
да и как иначе кривые буквы огромные огромные потому что я кричу без голоса как могу так и кричу  
а может это мне просто кажется и это галлюцинации может мне все-таки удастся сойти с ума

_Меня зовут Джиневра Молли Уизли, мне 11 лет и 20 дней._

это что-то новенькое тонкий девчоночий голос  
звуки прыгают у меня в ушах как она сказала ее зовут  
джиневра  
невра  
евра  
смешное имя похоже на ева  
здравствуй ева я адам это мой райский сад привет ты теперь тоже здесь и тебе отсюда не выбраться а знаешь почему  
ты съела яблоко тут всем на входе раздают яблоки а выхода попросту нет 

_Странно, буквы куда-то исчезли._  
_Проверка_  
_Джиневра_  
_Джиневра_  
_Джиневра_

она говорит и говорит она когда-нибудь перестанет  
ненавижу когда галлюцинации начинают повторять одно и то же это может тянуться вечность как тогда когда меня преследовало слово стриженый оно росло и пускало щупальца из него делались новые слова  
СТРИЖЕНЫЙ  
СТРИЖ  
ЖЖЕНЫЙ  
ТРИ  
три жженых стрижа сжиженный бриджи три жженых стрижа в бриджах  
слова превращаются друг в друга неужели это болезнь у дневников свои болезни мои слова больны у них рак они пускают метастазы они порождают друг друга вот как сейчас  
СТРИЖЕНЫЙ  
ИЖЕН  
НИЖЕ  
НЕИЖ  
ЖИНЕ  
ДЖИНЕ  
ДЖИНЕВРА ДЖИННИ ДЖИННИ ДЖИННИ 

_Джинни_  
_Джинни_  
_Джинни_  
_Глупый дневник, ты куда деваешь то, что я пишу?_

а может это и правда может я действительно слышу голос да нет не может этого быть  
что за джинни кому бы ты мог отдать дневник ты никому его никогда не отдашь  
кто такая джинни может ты успел жениться и завести детей да нет этого быть не может  
выбросил потерял украли  
нелепо  
но что если вдруг может это реальность тогда это мой последний шанс я должен с ней заговорить вдруг что-то получится  
я же когда-то разговаривал с людьми вдруг выйдет что я теряю ничего  
надо собраться сосредоточиться надо вспомнить когда-то я знал как разговаривают люди я могу вспомнить  
только никаких стрижей надо быть очень внимательным  
все путается стрижи мне мешают они все путают в моей голове своими тонкими крыльями черными как чернила  
зачем они тут летают в то время как она пришла  
мне бы только вспомнить свое имя а там все получится  
пошли прочь стрижи мне надо вспомнить мое имя оно простое короткое похоже на томлинсон  
только без такого длинного хвоста надо его отрезать сейчас попробую  
томлинсон  
томлин  
том

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Страница оставалась чистой, как снег. Джинни разочарованно потрогала гладкую бумагу. Такая симпатичная тетрадка — жаль, ничего не удается написать. Должно быть, это тетрадь из «Зонко» или просто кто-то ее заколдовал для смеха. Хотя, по правде, это вовсе не смешно, самый дурацкий розыгрыш, какой можно придумать.  
Можно было бы пойти к папе — он здорово умеет снимать такие чары, — но тогда папа спросит, откуда взялся дневник, а это будет ужасно! Конечно, Джинни просто нашла его в купленном учебнике, но ведь учебник был из магазина. А если ты взял что-то из магазина и не заплатил, это все равно что украл. Именно так скажет папа, и Джинни будет готова сквозь землю провалиться от стыда – нет, что угодно, только не это!  
Но куда же девать тетрадку? Если оставить дома, мама начнет убираться в письменном столе, найдет ее и может обо всем догадаться. Выкинуть? Но мама увидит ее в мусорном ведре и спросит, зачем Джинни сунула туда хорошую, почти новую тетрадь, и все равно придется давать объяснения. Значит, надо взять с собой в Хогвартс, положить в сумку с учебниками, а уже в школе выбросить – там наверняка в мусорных корзинах полно разорванных свитков и ненужных тетрадок, так что никто и внимания не обратит.  
Точно, решено.  
Джинни уже собиралась захлопнуть дневник и убрать его в сумку, как вдруг на странице появилось пятно. Откуда? Его же только что здесь не было! И пятно было красное, хотя она сама писала обычными синими чернилами.  
Тетрадка ей отвечает! Она что-то говорит!  
Джинни поспешно схватила дневник.  
Пятно на странице вздрагивало и съеживалось, капли краски сползались вместе, образуя неровные корявые буквы.  
Наконец, когда буквы окончательно сложились и замерли без движения, она смогла их прочесть. 

**джинни  
** **привет**  
**меня зовут том**


End file.
